Competition
by Panny
Summary: Trunks must choose between girls. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a very odd story and I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it. It gets better later on so bear with me. 

Competition Chapter 1

*by Panny*

Water splashed over Pans naked body. A gentle breeze rushed over the water, making her shiver lightly. Suddenly she felt someone watching her. Pan quickly pulled herself underwater, then let her head emerge. Looking around, searching the shoreline of the entire lake, she found no one. After double-checking, she relaxed and began to float on the surface of the water again. She rested, letting her mind wander, until something pulled her down. She yanked herself away, her body tense, scanning the area around her. She spun around, and found a man there, smiling at her.

"Oji-san! What do you think you're doing!" Pan covered her chest, trying to hide what her uncle had already seen.

"Relax, you're my niece, I don't care. Besides we've bathed together hundreds of times."

"Yeah, when I was four!" Pan yelled sarcastically. She floated above the water intimidatingly, her arms crossed over her chest, Vegeta style and keeping as much hidden as she could. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked, in the hardest voice she could manage.

"I'm just hanging with Trunks." He pointed to the shoreline where Trunks stood laughing, and holding up Pans dress. She blushed, seeing him, and ducked underwater. Goten jumped as he felt Pan pull on his pants, leaving him in his boxers.

"What are you doing down there!" he yelled into the water. Pan splashed back up, wearing Goten's pants as high as she could to cover as much of her body as possible. She quickly flew towards Trunks and grabbed at her clothes, but Trunks snatched them away.

"Did you want this?" he taunted. He held the dress over the water threateningly.

"Don't you dare!" she yelled at him. She flew at him several times but he easily dodged her attacks. "Fine then! Take this!" Pan screamed as she quickly fired an energy blast at Trunks. He jumped out of the way, dropping the dress as he did so. Pans eyes widened as her clothes fell apart and dropped into the water in nearly a hundred pieces. It was the only dress she owned and she'd promised to wear it today. Trunks and Goten could barely contain their laughter.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you." Pan said casually. "But forget that for now, I'll deal with you later, for now let's just swim since we're all here."

"You're not mad?" Goten asked suspiciously. Pan smiled back at him. "Not really, I don't like dresses all that much anyway."

"Okay then!" Trunks pulled his shirt off and dove into the water. "C'mon in Pan!" Trunks watched her walk slowly to where he had dropped his top. 

"You're more gullible than I thought!" Pan yelled, laughing. She put his shirt on, rolling up the sleeves, then pulled Goten's pant's to a comfortable spot and began to cuff the bottoms.

"What are you doing!" Goten yelled, trying to walk to her through the water.

Pan laughed, and flew up in the air. "Well, I couldn't show up at Marron's birthday without clothes, and look at the time. We all have to get there fast, or else we'll be late."

Trunks and Goten stood with their mouths hanging open. "You sneaky little brat" Goten muttered. 

"Let's go!" Pan grabbed the two of them and flew off.

```````````````

"Looking good Bro!" Gohan, laughing hysterically as Pan set Goten and Trunks on the ground. 

"Ooh, is this my present?" Marron asked, leaning against Trunks. "Pan, you shouldn't have."

"Oh, yeah well, they were just lying around and I had no use for them. I'm glad you like." She replied.

"I AM NOT A PRESENT!" Trunks jumped away from the girls, and stood beside his father, a safe distance from the others.

"Oh who cares! Let's party!" Chichi stumbled around the island, as Muten Roshi came outside the house after her. "Hey Gohan!" he called. "Your mother doesn't hold alcohol too well, just thought you might want to know that." Gohan groaned and took his mothers hand, leading her inside. While everyone else continued to have fun. The time passed quickly and soon it was time for everyone to leave.

"Dad?" Marron approached her father slowly. "Can Bra and Pan sleep over?" Kuririn rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I guess so." Marron threw her arms around him. "Thanks Dad. C'mon guys." Pan and Bra quickly let their parents know what was happening and followed Marron inside.

```````````````

"Hmm I pick truth."

The three girls were sitting on Marron's bed, playing truth or dare. It was Bra's turn.

"Okay," Marron began. "Did you, or would you ever, kiss Goten!" Bra began to blush as her friend leaned closer. "Okay, I kissed him once. But that was all."

"What? When?" Pan asked excitedly. "I'm not telling." Bra stuck her tongue out at them. "Fine." Marron said. "It's your turn to ask now Bra."

"Okay, truth or dare, Pan."

"Dare." Pan smiled slyly at Bra. "Do your worst."

"Okay then, I dare you to fly us to my house, then flash my brother!" Marron began giggling and rolling on the bed.

"Too late." Pan said still smiling. "What do you mean too late?" Marron lifted her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Didn't you notice Oji-san had no pants, Trunks had no shirt, and my clothes were too big."

"What happened?!" both girls yelled at once. Pan stuttered, wondering if she should have said anything at all. "Nothing really. I was just swimming and accidentally burnt up my dress and that's when they showed up. They didn't see much, they turned when they saw me, and gave me their clothes to wear."

"I don't believe you." Marron lunged at Pan and began to tickle her. Pan laughed hysterically. "Tell me or I won't stop." Bra soon joined Marron. "Stop!" Pan yelled between giggles. "That's ... all that happened. I I swear!" Marron and Bra pulled back and Pan began to gasp for air.

"Fine." Bra said. "But you still have to do the dare."

```````````````

Pan landed near the Capsule Corporation, holding Bra and Marron. She ran around, glancing in windows until she found Trunks resting in one of the rooms. "Good thing he's on the first floor." Bra whispered. Pan frowned, she had hoped he would be where they couldn't see him. "Time to go." Marron whispered. Pan nodded and ran to the front of the building. A few minutes later they saw Pan enter the room.

"Hey Pan, I thought you were staying at Marron's."

"Yeah but, umm" she glanced nervously out the window. Trunks barely noticed the subtle movement of her eyes. "I have to" Pan quickly flipped her shirt, and yanked it back down, but Trunks' hand blocked the way. Marron and Bra's eyes widened.

"T-Trunks?" Pan tried to back away but Trunks pulled her back, holding her tightly. Pan swallowed hard, confused by what he was doing. "It's so nice of you to come by. I was just thinking of you Pan. Maybe you might like to help me with something upstairs." He lifted her up and began to walk from the room. 

Bra and Marron ducked down and looked at each other. "What have we done?"

"I guess, maybe, my brother really liked Pan?"

"NO WAY!" Marron covered her mouth, smiling sheepishly at her loud outburst. "Sorry." She whispered.

"Hello Bra, Marron. How are you two this fine evening?" Bra and Marron jumped up laughing nervously.

"Hi Oni-chan. H- hi. We were just, looking for Pan! Yeah, that's it. C'mon, Pan. You know better than to wander off." She and Marron backed up nervously. Trunks laughed, setting Pan on the ground. "Keep me out of your little games next time okay?" Pan nodded enthusiastically and flew away carrying Bra and Marron who were both laughing.

```````````````

"I don't believe you made me do that!" Pan yelled at her friends. "That was so embarrassing, and on top of that, Trunks scared the shit out of me!"

"You and me both." Marron grumbled. "Oh shut up Marron!" Bra yelled. "You were part of this too. Just cause you have a crush on my brother doesn't mean you don't have to take the blame!"

"What are you talking about! Why would I like someone related to you!" Marron yelled back.

"EXCUSE me!" Pan yelled at both of them angrily. "I'M the one who's supposed to be angry!"

"Oh shove off Pan!" Bra yelled. Pan jumped at her, and Marron attacked Pan. In an instant the three girls were scratching and pulling each others hair on the floor. 

"Y'know girls, people are trying to-" Muten Roshi stood, staring at the girls as the flopped around on the ground in their nightgowns. "Thank Kami" he muttered happily.

"HEY. KNOCK IT OFF!" Kuririn yelled, as he walked in. The three girls stood and towered over him. "Uh, what I mean is maybe you girls could do this outside?"

"Forget that!" Pan huffed, walking out. "Wait Pan!" Bra yelled. "How will I get home?"

"You should have thought of that before you tried to scratch my eye out!" Pan flew into the air and took off towards her house. Bra growled and turned back to Kuririn.

"Well, thanks to you, my ride is gone. Gimme your car!" Kuririn was about to protest but Bra stood, looking down on him and he gave in. Bra flew away, glaring back at Marron as she went.

"Some birthday!" Marron scoffed, then turned and went up to her room.

````````````````````


	2. Chapter 2

Competition Chapter 2 

*by Panny*

Bra flew towards her house, but stopped and turned back, feeling bad for Marron. 'Maybe I should just go back. She didn't really do anything wrong. I can't expect her to be willing to take the blame, even if she was part of it, I can't blame her. I didn't want Pan mad at me either.' A moment later her anger returned and she stopped, unsure of where to go.

```````````````

Pan headed to her house still angry. She stopped about halfway there and changed direction. She flew up to Capsule Corporation and walked inside.

"Trunks!" she flung his bedroom door open, but found it empty. She sighed and dropped onto his bed, glancing at him clock. "4:12 a.m. I need to get some sleep." She stood up and began to look through the building for the person she had come to see.

"Where do you think you're going?" Pan jumped at the sound of Vegeta's voice. She turned to face him, her anger showing on her face. He smirked when he saw her.

"What's it to you?" she spat, not wanting to deal with him. "Nothing." He said coldly, but he continued to stare at her. "Do you want something?" She asked, more kindly. "Nope." came the answer.

"Then why are you just staring at me like that?"

"I have my reasons." Vegeta turned and began to walk away before calling back. "He's training." She stared at him momentarily, then remembered what she had come to do.

Eventually she he found Trunks training in the gravity room.

"Pan? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to apologize. I realized what a stupid thing I did, and I just wanted to let you know."

"Oh that?" he smiled slyly. "To tell the truth, I really didn't mind." He began to move closer to Pan, as her brow wrinkled in confusion. "Don't look like that Pan-chan." He whispered. "We both know why you really came, so stop playing games."

"What are you talking about!" Pan shrieked, jumping away. "I just came to apologize, that's it! Leave me the fuck alone you pervert!"

Trunks swallowed hard, as he gasped in shock. "Oh my god! I'm sorry! I- I thought this was another joke, and that Bra and Marron were like outside the door or something. I'm so sorry!" Pan stayed in the position she had taken near the ceiling, looking down at him questioningly. "I'm serious Pan. I'm sorry." He flew up but Pan began to lower herself to the ground. 

"I should probably go home. Bye." Pan backed out of the room, then ran down the hall to go home. Trunks stared at the doorway and sighed. "Dammit. Why do I always get these things wrong?"

Before he could answer his own question, Vegeta entered the gravity room. Trunks immediately jumped back, ready to fight, but Vegeta just stood, staring at his son.

"What?" Trunks asked, still anticipating his fathers attack, but Vegeta continued to do nothing but stare.

"I-" Vegeta raised his hand, signaling him to stop. "You really are foolish boy." That said, he left his son in confusion.

Pan flew through the air, her whole body shaking. 

' What just happened? Why did I even go there? I should have waited till tommorow. I'm not surprised he thought it was another joke, I came too early. I hope he doesn't think I'm mad. I didn't mind really What am I thinking! This is Trunks, one of my best friends. Am I willing to risk that friendship on something I'm not even sure of? He's so much older and nicer and perfect and he'd never like someone like me'

```````````````

"I'm home!"

When Bra entered, she was immediately confronted by Trunks. "Hey, Bra-chan. What's wrong with Pan?" Bra jumped at her brothers question. "You mean, before. Well umm it was just a dare. I'm sorry we got you involved like that."

"No, not that. She came by real early this morning, I was just wondering why she left Marron's so early."

"Oh that. Well we all kinda got into a fight, then me an' Pan left, but I felt bad so I ended up going back till it was a little later. I thought Pan went home when she left though."

"Yeah, she said she just wanted to apologize. I think I freaked her out when she was here. I thought it was another one of your games. You should call her later."

"Okay, I will." Bra nodded at her brother and turned to leave the room. "Oh, Bra. How's Marron? Did you two make up?" Bra nodded at him again. "That's good. Wouldn't want her birthday ruined because of a little argument. Well I gotta go to work. Take care Bra."

"Bye Oni-chan!" Bra waved at her brother who was stepping into one of his newer cars. She quietly shut the door and walked to the phone. 

'So, he's worried about Pan and Marron. This could be interesting. It might be a little ugly too but, it'll be worth it.'

Bra quickly dialed Marron's number.

"Hi Marron? It's me Bra. I'm sorry too. Anyway, I wanted to invite you to come over later. Sometime around six, okay? Uh-huh. Alright, see you there. Bye." Bra hung up the phone and her conversation was repeated with Pan, who agreed to come as well. Now all Bra had to do was make sure her brother would be home.

```````````````

"Daddy?" Bra knocked on the door or the gravity room where Vegeta was training. After a few seconds she heard the machine powering down, and Vegeta emerged, wearing a towel around his neck. "What is it?"

"Well, I heard Trunks on the phone with Goten before, and he said he doesn't care about being a Saiyan, and that he's not gonna fight anymore. He said it's pointless, and that training is too. I just thought you might want to know that Daddy." 

Bra smiled sweetly at him. Vegeta nodded, and walked down the hall, then out the door. A few minutes later, she saw her father dragging Trunks home, where he dropped him in the yard and began to fight him. Bra quickly glanced at her watch. 5:55.

Great, they'll be here soon, then I can just get them alone with Trunks and see where it goes from there. Bra smiled as she saw two figures approaching the building.

````````````````````


	3. Chapter 3

Competition Chapter 3 

*by Panny*

Marron and Pan walked up to the Capsule Corp. building, just as Vegeta shot a huge energy blast at Trunks. He quickly rolled in the air, dodging the attack, but it was headed straight for the two girls. Trunks shot towards them and grabbed Marron, pulling her out of the way. When the smoke cleared he put her back down. "Thanks Trunks." Marron said sweetly, kissing him on the cheek. Trunks laughed nervously till he felt a hand come down hard on his shoulder. He turned to face Pan.

"You jerk!" she spat. "How could you save her and leave me there!"

"What are you talking about? She just a human, she couldn't protect herself, unlike you."

"Actually, she's half cyborg, or did you forget that. She's only half human, but I'm three-quarters human, so there!"

"Fine, whatever. Point is she was the one who really needed the help."

"Is that what you really think?! What if this happened again, and it was a stronger blast, would you save her over me then too? Do you like her more than me, is that it?! I can't believe you!" Pan glared at him, then flew away as fast as she could. Thoroughly confused by the seemingly random outburst, Trunks was about to stop her when a small drop of liquid hit his face. 

'Tears?'

Marron walked over to Bra, confused by what was happening. "Bra, why did Pan do that? It's not like her to yell at Trunks like that for something so stupid."

"I think she likes him." Marron looked at Bra in disbelief. "It's true. She came here to apolgize to him, when she really didn't have to. And now she got upset when he didn't help her, even though she didn't need it. It's pretty obvious. It's probably kinda hard when she's friends with the girl he does like."

"Who?" Bra looked at Marron, ready to burst out with laughter. "You mean you really don't know? That my brother likes you?" Marron's eyes widened as her mouth fell open. "Me?" she squeaked. "Are- are you sure he likes me?" Bra nodded smiling. She opened her mouth to speak, but that was when she noticed her brother approaching her.

"So what's all this about me not wanting to fight?" he asked. Bra smiled angelicaly, then ran into the house. "See you later Marron!" she yelled as her brother chased after her.

'Strange family'

```````````````

'That jerk! That jerk! That jerk!' Pan pounded her fists into Gotens hands. 

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. "You seem to be concentrating a lot harder than usual."

"I'm just fine, just shut up and help me." Goten jumped back as she swung, knocking herself off balance and falling to the floor. "What'd ya do that for?" she yelled, getting back up. "You're ferocious today, leave me out of your training for now." He quickly ran inside before Pan could catch him. She sighed and sat on the grass.

'Why'd he have to do that? He could have helped us both.' Pan lifted her shirt to look at the large bruise that was now on her side. 'Stupid Vegeta. Why'd he have to attack so hard. Still, could be worse I wouldn't have this if he had even try'd to help me. I wasn't ready to block an attack, he should have known that. Why's he gotta like Marron so much better than me. Just cause I'm younger and I don't run around kissing him for every little thing he does right. Well fine, if that's what he really wants'

```````````````

"Bra! Bra! Where are you?" Trunks yelled down the halls of Capsule Corporation. "We're in here!" Marron yelled from the kitchen. Trunks ran into the room and slid across the floor, slamming into the wall. Bra and marron laughed behind him. "Sorry about that Oni-chan. We just waxed the floor so it's kind slippery."

"Since when do you two clean?" Trunks asked suspiciously. "Never." Bra answered. "Marron just thought the room needed to be y'know, spruced up a bit." 

Actually it was just part of Bra's plan to get Marron and Trunks together. Her brother needed someone to take care of him and Bra wanted Trunks to think that person was Marron.

"Anyway Bra, I just wanted to know if you knew where Mom put the plans for the new jetflier she's working on."

"Y'mean the really big one with the pool and everything? Nope, sorry. I keep tellin' Mom that it won't work. How can you capsulize water anyway?"

"She'll figure it out. Don't worry. That's all I wanted to know."

Trunks slowly walked out of the room, slipping and nearly falling several times before he made it. Bra and Marron continued to laugh as he made his way down the hall.

```````````````

"Hey guys, what's up?' Pan asked as she walked into the kitchen and slipped slightly, but caught her balance and sat next to Bra and Marron on the counter. "Actually," Marron answered. "Bra thought it might impress Trunks if I cleaned the kitchen but when we waxed the floor we kinda trapped ourselves over here."

"What do you mean impress Trunks'?" Pan asked. "Oh, I wan-" began Marron, but Bra quickly jabbed her elbow into Marron. "She was just kidding Pan, anyway that's why we're here."

"Oh okay. Well I've got things to do, see you later!" Pan floated across the floor to leave the room. "Hey wait! Take us with you!" Marron whined. "Sorry, I like you right where you are." Pan stuck her tongue at them and ran down the hall laughing.

"That little brat." Marron and Bra mumbled in unison. A few minutes later Vegeta walked into the room, falling on his ass. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry daddy." Bra apologized smiling. "We just waxed the floor. Hope you don't mind."

"Yeah, no problem." Vegeta said grumbling. He floated over to the fridge and began to make himself a snack'. Once the pile of food was a suitable height he left, leaving Marron and Bra still complaining.

```````````````

"So she was that cute huh?" Pan could hear Trunks on the phone in his room from outside his door. She waited to see where the conversation was going.

"No way. C'mon man, why would she just kiss you like that. Hell no, I wouldn't mind but still mhmm yeah guess so. Pan? No why would I?" Pan leaned closer against the door, straining to hear who was on the other line, but the sound of people working in the building made it too hard.

"Yeah, probably Marron. Would you leave Pan out of it? She's too young and besides she's way too shy to. Yes! I'll call Marron tonight. See ya." Pan heard Trunks hang up the phone and walked into the room.

"Oh, hey Pan. What's up?" Pan smiled and sat next to him on the bed not answering. Before he could repeat his question, Pan pulled Trunks towards her and kissed him for as long as she could. When she finally let him go he jumped back in shock. "P- Pan? What do you think you're doing?"

"You'll see." Pan purred, leaning closer to him. "No, I won't." Trunks jumped over her and left the room. Pan stared after him for some time, then flew out his window, crying.

'What was I thinking? I'm so stupid! He likes Marron, not me! That wasn't like me. That wasn't me. If he doesn't like the real me why would he like a fake one? I don't want him if he doesn't want the real me but why does it have to be like this. Why's it have to be so hard.'

````````````````````

v_v I did it again, changing them too much. I think it'll probably be this way from now on in this series. As long as you guys know I realize what I'm doing. Just try to ignore the changes, I don't think they occur in my other stories(if they do, tell me).

I think you can figure out the titles meaning by now. If you can't just don't worry about it. It doesn't matter.

Panny


	4. Chapter 4

Competition Chapter 4 

*by Panny*

"Capsule Corporation, President Trunks speaking."

"Hi Trunks, it's me Marron. My father said you called before, what'd you want to talk about?" Marron glanced over at Bra and Pan. Bra was giving her a thumbs up' and Pan was looking away.

"Oh yeah, well, can you meet me later tonight? At the After-life?"

"After-life? What's that?"

"It's a new theme restaurant, it's pretty cool. The downstairs is all red, and they serve a lot of spicy food, then there's a bar on the first floor, and the second floor is all white and pale blue. They have a salad bar, ice cream stand and all the sushi you could imagine up there. It's a really nice place."

"Okay! When should I meet you?"

"Sometime around eight. Hey umm could you bring Pan with you? I know it's kinda strange but there's something I need to say to her and she won't return any of my calls."

"Pan? Yeah, okay. Eight o'clock. Bye." Marron frowned as she hung up the phone. "Pan? He want's me to take you too"

```````````````

"IT"S MINE!"

"NO WAY, I SAW IT FIRST!" 

"UH-UH! I HAD IT PICKED OUT"

"THAT"S NO FAIR! I GRABBED IT! BEFORE BRA SAID ANYTHING! SO I GET TO WEAR IT!"

Pan and Marron were both in Bra's walk-in closet, arguing over one of her better dresses. "Why do you care Pan? It's not like you like him or anything. Besides he just wanted to tell you something, it's my date."

"Like hell it is! Gimme that dress!" The two pulled on the outfit till they heard a loud rip and it fell into two pieces. "Great." Bra muttered. "Now neither of you can have the dress." Marron and Pan argued over who's fault it was as Bra pushed them from the closet. She emerged a few minutes later holding two outfits. She threw one to Pan, and the other to Marron. "This is what you're wearing, no changing after this, and no arguing or my brother won't choose either of you." Both girls scowled and walked to separate bathrooms to change.

```````````````

Pan flew through the air towards the restaurant. Bra and Marron drove not far behind her. They arrived at the restaurant and went inside.

"Hey, glad you guys made it. Thanks for driving Marron over Bra."

"No problem Oni-chan. I gotta go. Have fun you three!" Boy that was weird to say Bra thought as she left.

"So" Pan began. "What are we doing here."

"Don't be so rude." Marron said smugly. She smiled sweetly at Trunks. "Come this way." He said. They followed him towards the bar. He stopped to talk to two guys sitting there. After a minute or two he turned around.

"Marron, Pan, this is Huni and Poata. They wanted to know if you'd be interested in dinner with them." Marron and Pan's jaws dropped. 'So Trunks didn't want to go out with either of us. It figures.'

"Is something wrong? You're gonna catch a fly if you leave your mouths open like that."

Pan scowled, closing her mouth. "I'm sorry Trunks, but I lost my appetite. I should probably just go home." She turned and left the restaurant, Trunks ran after her.

"Pan? Is something wrong? You're not still upset about before, I mean it's okay. Why ever you did it, it's over so don't worry."

"T- that's not it. I just, well you know me. I'm not really into this whole blind date thing, especially when I'm not expecting it."

"That's what I said, but Huni wouldn't listen. I told him to go with Marron but then he called back and said his friend needed a date and convinced me to call you. Sorry."

"I understand, and I'm sorry about what happened before." Trunks nodded and walked back to the restaurant, waving.

'So that's what he was talking about on the phone! He doesn't hate me, and he doesn't like Marron. But now what?'

```````````````

"Bra!" Pan caught up to Bra in the air. "I need your help!" They flew to Pan's house and ran to her room.

"So he really wasn't asking Marron out?"

"No! He was setting her up with someone else!" Pan said excitedly.

"You really like him, don't you?" Pan began blushing and looked away, but quickly turned back happily, nodding. "But why did he ask for you to come then?" Bra asked.

"His friends friend needed a date too, but he said he really didn't want me to come. He said he was telling them not to and that he never wanted to ask me at all! He didn't want me to go out with him!"

"Jeez, calm down girl." Bra began laughing at Pan who seemed ready to bounce through the ceiling. "Do you even have a real chance with him? I mean he's fourteen years older than you, how do you know he'd be interested?"

"Age won't matter! We've been really good friends, even though I'm a lot younger, there's no difference in this. I'm sure it'll be okay!"

"If you say so, so what do you want me to do?"

"Just help me get him Bra! Please!"

"Fine, but if Marron wants help too I can't turn her down okay?" Pan nodded and Bra began to relay her plans to her.

````````````````````

This chapter is a bit more sane than the others, I just hope I can keep it that way.

About the restaurant, it was actually my friends idea. If you can't tell the bottom is supposed to be like hell(or HFIL) and the second floor is like heaven. In between the two on the first floor is limbo. Here's to hoping she gets to open that restaurant one day! ^_^

Panny


	5. Chapter 5

Competition Chapter 5 

*by Panny*

"Arggh! Stupid Trunks! How could he make me date such losers!" Marron slammed down on a stool at a basement bar.

"What'll it be ma'am?"

"I don't care. Something hard and fast." The waiter handed her a drink and went to attend to his other customers.

'Why'd he do this to me? Bra said he liked me, so why's he setting me up with someone else? And he let Pan leave, he better not like her. No, he can't like her, she's too young. Besides even Pan said that he likes me. I doubt he even sees Pan as a woman. How could he not like me? I'm nice, pretty and sincere And I'm in a bar. '

"Waiter? Here." She handed the man money for the drink she hadn't touched, then left and headed to Pans house. When she got there Bra pulled her aside and spoke with her.

"I want you to help me get together with Trunks. I don't think I can on my own." Bra nodded smiling. "I'll help, but you do know you're competing with Pan in this?"

"I'm not scared. I've got just as good a chance as her." Bra nodded and took her back to Pan's room to discuss what they would do.

```````````````

"What's all this?" Trunks asked as he stared hungrily at the gourmet meal in front of him.

"You're having a guest for dinner."

"Huh? Since when?" Bra smiled and pulled him to a chair. "Don't' worry about that, you just have to pick, Pan or Marron."

"Pan or Marron? Why them?" 

Bra groaned. "Because you're too ignorant to understand anything. Just take your pick and that's your date for the evening." Trunks stared into nothing, thinking about his choice.

Pan's a lot of fun, but so is Marron. Pan is a little too young, so Marron would be a better choice, but I do know Pan better

Trunks turned to Bra with his answer. "Marron." 

```````````````

Bra walked into the next room where Marron and Pan waited in apprehension. Bra smiled at both of them "He made his choice, it's Marron." Before Bra had even finished her name Marron had jumped in the air and Pan had closed her eyes tightly. "I'm sorry it wasn't you Pan." Marron consoled her, placing her hand on Pans shoulder. "It's okay." Pan said cheerily, smiling. "Atleast he'll be happy and I won't have to worry knowing he's with you."

"Are you sure?" Marron asked. Pan nodded and pulled her into a hug. "Take care of him kay?" Marron smiled and walked into the next room. Pan could hear Trunks talking to her already. Bra smiled at Pan and invited her up to her room but Pan declined. "Maybe tommorow Bra." Pan smiled again and left the room. 

Once her back was turned tears began to swell in her eyes. "No!" Pan told herself. She squezed her eyes tightly to stop the tears which stang her eyes. She wiped them away and held her head high as she walked out of the building and down the street. 

'Happiness. Not everyone finds it, but when someone does you should never try to take it away. If they're happy then my disappointment might ruin it. I don't want to do that to either of my friends. Not the ones I love so much. Love No.' Pan shook her head. 'I don't love Trunks, I can't. He's with Marron and she deserves him. I'm sure she loves him and that's okay. '

Pans smile faded and she stopped walking. She gritted her teeth, and clenched her fists, trying to relieve the pain she felt.' It's not okay, but I will be. I have to be.'

Pan collapsed to her knees, leaning on her palms. Tears splattered on the ground beneath her. 'I love him. I do. Why's it have to hurt so much? And why couldn't I realize it sooner?' Pan choked back her sobs but they soon returned. 'Why? Why? It's all over. I have to say goodbye. Goodbye to my feelings, and to him. I took him for granted but now it's all over. I have to For his sake.'

She stood and looked back in the direction of Capsule Corporation. The building where she had always found what her heart desired. The people who lived there were her second family, and it was a home away from home. At least it used to be, but now she knew she could never stay there like she always had. Never face Trunks the way she used to. Now all of that was gone.

The wind began to blow her hair from her face and pulled the tears from her eyes. She let them go freely, with all the felings she held inside.

````````````````````

_ Dammit! I gave up and let Marron win. I guess I had to do it sooner or later or all my stories might end up the same right? I'm still the same Pan and Trunks fan as before, and in my mind this was a T & P fic, just one with a sad ending(or happy if you're a T & M fan). Either way this fic was weird to begin with so it makes sense that the end is very different from my others right?

Panny


	6. Chapter 6

Pan walked down the streets of Satan City, stopping in a childrens playground. She sat on a nearby swing and rocked herself slowly. Her thoughts wandered to the past, when she had been happy. 

_"Way to go Pan-chan! You beat Goten!"  
"Tank you Twunks!"_

_"Wow, you sure awe stwong Gwanpa."  
"Heh heh. You'll be as strong as me one day."  
"Weally?"  
"Sure!"_

_"Who was he? Did you kiss him?"  
"Yeah."  
"Eew, gross Marron. How could you kiss a BOY."  
"When you two grow up, you'll understand."_

_"Man! When'd you get so strong kid?"  
"You just got weak Uncle Goten."  
"Why you little."_

_"I'm so lucky to be going out with you Pan."  
"I feel the same way to."  
"So what do you wanna see?"  
"This one."  
"I'm sorry, the theatres closed because of the bank robbery."  
"Fine, I guess I'll have to take care of it."  
"Hey you robbers! Give up those hostages now."_

_  
"Sorry Pan, I just remembered something I have to do."  
"You stupid kid, it's all you're fault I got dumped."  
"Grandpa Kame Sennin."  
"Gokou?"  
"I'm taller than my grandpa?"_

_"Pan, why are you here?"  
"Let's go!"_

_"Trunks! No Trunks!"  
"I appreciate your concern, but I'm alright."  
"Trunks!"_

_"It'll be alright Pan-chan. I know you miss him, but you'll see Gokou again, I'm sure of it!"_

_"No way! That ones mine!"  
"Mine!"  
"I saw it first!"  
"Bra, Pan. Why don't you just get two?"  
"Okay!"_

_"Just forget him Pan. He wasn't right for you."  
"You're right! I just have to forget. From now on that's what I'll do if anyone hurts me, I'll forget."_

_"Oh, did you want this dress?"  
"Don't you dare!"  
"Ha ha ha ha ha. C'mon, you can do better than that."  
"Take this!"  
"Hahahahahahaha!"  
"I wouldn't laugh if I were you."_

_"C'mon in Pan!"  
"You're so gullible!"  
"What are you doing?"  
"I need clothes for the party, don't I?"  
"You brat!"_

_"I dare you to fly to my house and flash my brother."  
"Too late."_

_"No matter what's happens with Trunks, we're always friends, right Pan?"  
"Right!"_

Tears welled in Pan's eyes, threatening to spill over. She stood and left the park, walking towards her new home in the city. She pulled from her pocket a crumpled photo of all her friends.

She was only four when it had been taken. Gokou was holding her up and her parents were next to them. ChiChi had her arms around Gokou. Bra and Trunks were standing next to their parents and even Vegeta had something of a smile on his face. Goten was standing next to Trunks. Yamcha was beside Pan's family with Puar, Oolong, Kuririn, #18 and Marron. Tenshinhan was standing behind them with Piccolo, and Chaosu floated above them. Mr. Satan was sitting on the groud next to Buu and Ubuu. Although he couldn't be seen Pan remembered Kame Sennin was the one taking the picture.

Pan closed her fist around the picture and shoved it back in her pocket. She didn't know why she still carried it with her. She had long since left that life. She stopped talking to her friends, and not long after that she moved from her families house. They visited her often, but finally Pan told them not to. She had too much to forget in her life to be constantly reminded of them. They tried to come back but she refused to open her door, and if she saw them on the street she would quickly change direction. The last time she had seen any of them was over five years ago.

```````````````

All of Pan's friends missed her. There wasn't a day that went by without a thought of her. Each of them had a separate note she had written them not long after she moved which they kept in their own individual place.

Dear Mom,

I'm sorry to do this to you. Understand   
that I love you dearly and I don't want to hurt   
you. I left for my own reasons, to escape my   
own problems. Please forgive me for doing this   
to you. I will never forget the time and love you  
gave me, and I don't wish to. If I could, I would  
stay, but I don't have the strength to do that.   
Don't forget that your daughter will think of you   
always.

Love Forever,  
Pan

  
To my Father,  
I know my actions are confusing to you,   
and I doubt that you will even understand them.   
Just know that I am doing what I feel is best   
and try to understand that. I love you so much,   
and it hurts me terribly to leave you like this   
but there is no other way. I don't know what else  
to write except that I will always love you. Keep   
Uncle Goten in line for me kay?

Your daughter,  
Pan 

Uncle Goten,  
Sorry to do this to you. You know I love   
you and that I wouldn't do this if I could find   
another way. I wish you only the best. Remember   
me like I'll remember you. Keep training or Vegeta  
will get on your case, got it? I love you.

Pan-chan

Grandma,  
I don't doubt that you are taking this worse  
than anyone else in my family. I don't know what to  
tell you to ease the pain I've caused but I'll be okay  
and I'll take care of myself. I'll always remember   
all that you taught me, and we'll always be tied in our  
grief for Grandpa. I love you more than anything and  
I'll cherish the thought of you forever.

Love always,  
Pan

To my best friend Bra,  
I'm gonna miss you. Never forget all the fun we  
had hanging out together and going shopping because I  
won't. You were always there for me and I'm sorry I   
won't be there for you anymore, but I'm sure you'll make   
it just fine on your own. I just hope you know that you   
have nothing to do with my leaving and you've always   
been the best friend you could be.  
Friends forever,  
Pan

Trunks,

To tell the truth I'm having trouble writing this  
right now. I'm sure you've figured this out by now but   
I've been in love woth you for what seems like forever.   
I hope you made the right choice when you decided on   
Marron. Please don't feel any guilt for that because I   
want you to be happy. Take care of yourself and train   
every once in awhile or Goten might get stronger than   
you. I'll never forget the fun times we had together. As  
much pain as they cause I'll never give them up for   
anything. Remember me, but when you do, don't feel pain.   
I love you.

Pan-chan

Marron,  
You better take care of Trunks for me okay? I   
know I said that Trunks' decision wouldn't end our   
friendship, and it hasn't, but I have to leave. Seeing   
everyone hurts me too much. I hope you understand. You   
were always a good friend to me and you taught me a lot   
about all I know. Thank you for that.

Always a friend,  
Pan

To Bulma and Vegeta,  
I'll miss you both. Bulma, without you I never would  
have fun in space with Grandpa and Trunks. You took care   
of me like a second mother. Always remember me as the   
second daughter you never had. Vegeta, we were never close,  
but I do care about you, even if you never cared for me.   
The few times we talked were always special and I'm glad I'm  
as close to you as I am. Make sure you keep Trunks and   
Goten in line. If you keep training, maybe you'll meet up with  
Grandpa and beat him, always keep that dream in your heart.  
Take care of each other.

Love,  
Pan

````````````````````

I'm glad the story fixed itself enough to make this ending work. I really like this end even if it is sad(hmm a lot of my endings end up like this huh?) and I hope you do too. Please let me know what you think.

Panny   



End file.
